Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode lamp and a light emitting diode lamp string, and especially relates to a light emitting diode lamp with a burnable function and a light emitting diode lamp string with the burnable function.
Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, the connection types of the light emitting diode lamp string modules are separated into two types: the serial-type connection and the parallel-type connection. The light emitting diode lamp string modules are widely used for external walls of the building, decoration of trees, signboards and scenery designing.
In the related art serial-type light emitting diode lamp string modules, a plurality of light emitting diode lamp string modules are commonly connected in series. Also, the amount of the light emitting diode lamp string modules is determined according to the volume of the decorated objects. In addition, all of the light emitting diode lamp string modules are controlled by the same controller which initially controls the first light emitting diode lamp string module.
The parallel-type light emitting diode lamp string modules are connected to the controller in parallel. Accordingly, each one of the light emitting diode lamp string modules is controlled by the controller through a control line and an address line, respectively. For example, ten control lines and ten address lines need to be used when ten light emitting diode lamp string modules are employed to be connected in parallel.
The remaining light emitting diode lamp string modules can still be normally controlled when one of the light emitting diode lamp string modules is abnormal. However, the amount of the control lines and the address lines increase proportionally. Therefore, complexity and the costs of the equipment also increase when the amount of the light emitting diode lamp string modules increases.
No matter the connection type of the light emitting diode lamp string modules is the serial-type or the parallel-type, many power transmission lines and signal transmission lines need to be used to control the colors and intensities of the light emitting diode lamp string modules. Accordingly, cost down can be achieved only if the amount of the power transmission lines or the signal transmission lines can be reduced.
Afterwards, a light emitting diode driving apparatus transmitting lighting signals (comprising lighting data and address data) with the power line is provided. The local address data has to be burned into the light emitting diode driving apparatus when the light emitting diode driving apparatus is manufactured. The light emitting diode driving apparatus checks whether the address data is the same with the local address data or not when the light emitting diode driving apparatus receives the lighting signals. The light emitting diode driving apparatus drives the light emitting diode if the address data is the same with the local address data.
However, the disadvantage of the method that the local address data is burned into the light emitting diode driving apparatus before the light emitting diode driving apparatus has been manufactured is that the local address data cannot be changed once the light emitting diode driving apparatus has been manufactured. Therefore, it is very inconvenient for the warehouse management. Moreover, it is also very inconvenient for assembling a lot of light emitting diode driving apparatuses because the operator has to check the local address data of every one of the light emitting diode driving apparatuses to avoid assembling incorrect light emitting diode driving apparatuses.